The One With The Worst Best Man Ever
"The One With The Worst Best Man Ever" is the twenty-second episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on April 30, 1998. Plot Phoebe starts to get tired of being pregnant. Her pregnancy also becomes a problem for the gang because of her mood swings, which she denies, and when she starts to act bitchy. Monica and Rachel throw her a very depressing baby shower because Phoebe won't have the babies. Instead, they give her presents she can use after her pregnancy, but this only makes Phoebe angry. She makes up with the girls, but they cool down again after Phoebe keeps tricking them that she goes into labor. Ross comes over to give the ring to Chandler, which causes problems with Joey, as he expected to be the best man at Ross' wedding. When Chandler tries to solve it by offering Joey to be the best man on his wedding, he comes in problems with Ross, who also wants that position. Ross decides that Joey will be his best man, leading to problems with Chandler, him even asking Gunther to be his best man. Joey organizes a bachelor party for Ross, but of course he has to sleep with the stripper after the party. Worse is that the ring is gone when he wakes up. The guys immediately suspect the stripper, but when they invite her to Chandler's office under a false name, it turns out that she wasn't the one who stole the ring. The only other person that has been in Joey's room was the duck, so they take him to the vet and it turns out that he actually swallowed it. Joey wants to step back as the best man because he screwed it, but Ross wants them both to be his best men, telling them that he's lucky to have both of them, which cause all three of them to get emotional. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham James Michael Tyler - Gunther Lisa Rotondi - The Stripper Robert M. Koch - The Doctor Cynthia Mann - Jasmine Crew Directed By: Peter Bonerz Written By: Gregory S. Malins & Michael Curtis Trivia General *The magna doodle at the begining of the episode says "Big Chief Ain't Got No Fire Water". *During the party, "Another one bites the dust" is writing on the magna doodle. * In the uncut DVD version of the episode, Jasmine is at Phoebe's baby shower. Phoebe screams at her for giving her the leather pants. At the end of the scene, Phoebe gets up and goes to the bathroom, ripping down the decorations in the process. * The DVD episode also features a tag scene with Ross and Monica in Central Perk, where Ross confesses that he has his grandmother's ring because Judy thought Monica didn't need one. Monica then tells Emily where the ring has been. The regular episode features a tag scene with the duck swimming in a bucket. ** Helen Baxendale is credited in both versions of the episode, despite her only appearing in the tag scene of the uncut DVD version of the episode. * Instead of balloons for decorating Ross's bachelor party, Joey covers the in apartment in blown up condoms. *This is Jasmine's first and only appearance in season 4. Its also her first appearance since The One With The Morning After (S3E16). Goofs *In the scene when Joey is showing the stripper how he has the duck totally trained you can see where the wall ends near is bedroom door and you can see his bed where the wall ends * In the scene when they confront the stripper at Chandler's office. Ross starts shouting about his grandmothers ring, and as Chandler says "way to be cool, man", you can see Joey ducking behind Ross, covering his mouth with laughter. A brief cut away, then back and he's standing with the others again looking serious. *Why does Monica have a bible sitting out on her table? * Monica and Rachel are brainstorming ideas for Phoebe's baby shower, they mention that someone could get her those leather pants that "she's always wanted". However, Phoebe is a vegetarian and very opposed to wearing clothing made from animals. In "The One With The Yeti" (S5E6), she gave away the mink coat from her mom. Also, in "The One Where Ross and Rachel...You Know " (S2E15), when Joey and Chandler first bought their leather chairs she said she couldn't believe that "two cows made the ultimate sacrifice" for the guys' comfort. ** It's possible that Monica and Rachel were talking about faux leather pants instead of real leather * In the scene when Chandler is saying "it's akward", you can see Joey getting up. in the next scene, he's still sitting down. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 4 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes